Ból
by Margot Lupin
Summary: Świat WP, ale bez naszych ulubionych bohaterów. Rzut okiem na życie zwykłych ludzi. Na ich koszmary i cierpienie.


Ból... Tak strasznie boli... Ból, którego nic nie uśmierzy. Ból, który nigdy nie minie, tak jak nigdy nie da się wyleczyć zranionego serca. A w moje trafił miecz. Miecz nienawiści...

Od czasu napadu, moim życiem kieruje złość i żądza zemsty. Zginęli wszyscy których kochałam, i którzy kochali mnie... Nie mam dla kogo być dobra. Nie ma nikogo kto mógłby zmniejszyć moje cierpienie.

Moje serce krwawi...

Jeszcze miesiąc temu byłam normalną dziewczyną. Byłam córką, siostrą, narzeczoną – miałam rodzinę. Wiedliśmy spokojne życie i żyliśmy w przyjaźni z innymi ludźmi z naszej wioski.

Teraz jestem nikim. Bezimienną postacią, która została sama.

Jako jedyna przeżyłam atak orków. Pytacie pewnie, jak? To może wydać się śmieszne, ale ocaliły mnie wilki. Bestie, które były znienawidzone przez wszystkich mieszkańców Śródziemia, uratowały mi życie. Matka często opowiadała mi o dniu moich narodzin. Podobno setka wilków zebrała się wokół wioski czekając na moje narodziny. Nie zabiły żadnego z mieszkańców, nie zagryzły żadnego ze zwierząt. Po prostu czekały. W chwili gdy pojawiłam się na świecie dało się słyszeć najgłośniejsze w historii wycie. Od tamtej chwili ja i wilki żyliśmy w zgodzie i przyjaźni, z czego bardzo korzystali wszyscy mieszkańcy, gdyż już nigdy nie odbył się żaden atak na zwierzęta domowe.

W chwili napadu znajdowałam się nad rzeką, gdzie poszłam zrobić pranie. Śpiewałam jakąś wesołą piosenkę myśląc o moim ukochanym. Nagle zza krzaków wyskoczył ogromny szary wilk. Poznałam go i wiedziałam, że nie muszę się go obawiać. Nazywałam go Kastor. Nie rozumiałam jednak dlaczego wyszedł z ukrycia. Już po chwili uzyskałam odpowiedź. Dobiegły mnie odgłosy bitwy, krzyki i jęki.

Chciałam pobiec w stronę wioski, i albo pomóc mieszkańcom, albo zginąć wraz z nimi. Jednak wilk nie pozwolił mi. Stanął między mną a wioską szczerząc zęby. Nigdy nie zachowywał się tak wobec mnie, zrozumiałam więc, że nie pozwoli mi przejść. A skoro ja nie chciałam przyjść na spotkanie wrogom to oni przyszli do mnie. Nie minęła minuta jak dobiegło do mnie dziesięciu orków. Nie miałam żadnej broni, a nawet gdybym miała to nie umiałabym się nią posługiwać. Stanęłam nieruchomo czekając na cios. Ten jednak nie nadszedł.

Gdy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam, że przede mną stoi nie tylko Kastor, ale cała wataha. Orki stanęły zszokowane nie wiedząc co robić. Wilki wykorzystały tę chwilę nieuwagi i rzuciły się wrogom do gardeł.

Mimo iż byłam już bezpieczna, a bitwa z pewnością się skończyła, Kastor nie pozwolił mi odejść. Widocznie chciał mieć pewność, że oprawcy nie wrócą.

Do wioski, a raczej do tego co z niej zostało, weszłam wieczorem. To co zobaczyłam śni mi się co noc. Trupy, krew, ogień. Stanęłam sparaliżowana, a moje serce przestało bić. Nie mogłam zrobić ani jednego kroku, a z gardła wydobył się niedosłyszalny jęk. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Wiedziałam, że nikt nie mógł przeżyć. To właśnie wtedy poczułam nienawiść, żądzę zemsty i krwi.

Moją rodzinę znalazłam rozszarpaną pod gruzami mojego starego domu. Na ich twarzach pozostało przerażenie i ból. Pochowałam ich kilka metrów dalej, a grób przykryłam kamieniami, aby żadne z leśnych zwierząt nie zrobiło sobie uczty z ich ciał. Nie byłam w stanie pomyśleć o innych mieszkańcach.

Klęcząc przy grobie matki z moich oczu wypłynęła ostatnia łza, a moje serce wyzbyło się ludzkich uczuć. Pozostał tylko ból, ból który męczy mnie do dziś.

Kilka dni później próbowałam odebrać sobie życie. Nie chciałam żyć, o ile taką egzystencję można nazwać życiem. Niestety nie starczyło mi odwagi. Pomimo cierpienia nie mogłam tego zrobić. Za bardzo bałam się śmierci. Ciągle miałam nadzieję, że to wszystko to tylko zły sen, z którego niedługo się obudzę.

Wilki przynosiły mi upolowaną zwierzynę. Przeżyłam tylko dzięki nim, jednak czasem miałam do nich o to pretensję. Gdyby tamtego dnia mnie nie powstrzymały, byłabym teraz z moją rodziną.

Długo siedziałam nad rzeką modląc się o śmierć. Ta jednak nie nadeszła. Widocznie był powód dla którego pozostałam przy życiu. Jednak ja go nie znałam. I szczerze mówiąc nie chciałam poznać.

Ruszam w drogę. Nie mogę dłużej zostać. Może w innym miejscu, wśród innych ludzi spłynie na mnie chociaż odrobina spokoju. Chcę w to wierzyć. Matka zawsze mi powtarzała, że nie ma nic gorszego niż zamykanie się w swoim cierpieniu. Uważała, że w takich chwilach każda pomoc jest wyjątkowa, każdy człowiek staje się przyjacielem. Wyruszam tylko ze względu na jej słowa. Muszę się przekonać czy miała rację.

- Mamusiu, opowiedz mi proszę, o tobie i wilkach... – błagała ośmioletnia dziewczynka.

- Znasz tą historię na pamięć.

- Ja też jej chętnie wysłucham – wtrącił czarnowłosy mężczyzna. – To dzięki wilkom cię spotkałem.

Spojrzałam na nich z miłością. Byli całym moim światem, moją rodziną. Ludźmi dla których mogłabym poświęcić wszystko. Dzięki nim odzyskałam spokój i chęć do życia. Zapomniałam o nienawiści, o krwi którą chciałam przelać. Zrozumiałam, że przeżyłam atak, aby być teraz z nimi. Czcimy każdy dany nam dzień i dziękujemy za wspólnie spędzone chwile.

Od napadu minęło dwanaście lat. Rana na moim sercu powoli zabliźniała się, pozwalając żyć dalej. Nadal pozostał ból, jednak jest to tylko cień tego co czułam kiedyś. Przekonałam się, że matka miała rację.

Straciłam ludzi na których mi zależało, ale los o mnie nie zapomniał. Wiodę teraz spokojne i pełne miłości życie u boku męża i naszej małej córeczki. Nigdy nie zapomnę o tych którzy zginęli. Zawsze będę nosić ich w sercu, ale życie toczy się dalej i nie mogę pozwolić, aby przepłynęło mi między palcami.

- Wszystko zaczęło się wiele lat temu, gdy oczekiwano moich narodzin...

Margot, 26.01.2004


End file.
